


My everything

by ChoiVal_Val



Series: i don't like capsicle srry [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Endgame James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Stark, F/M, Loss of Identity, M/M, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChoiVal_Val/pseuds/ChoiVal_Val
Summary: Natasha Stark se engaña con una vida de ensueño, un esposo amable (abusivo y manipulador), mejores amigos (que no la quieren), una buena casa (que no es suya) y la vida perfecta. Todo se desmorona el día que su marido y los que creía eran sus mejores amigos le muestran el cuchillo que acabará con su vida. Natasha logra huir, no quiere venganza, quiere una vida pacífica, pero es una Stark, y está condenada a nunca obtener nada de lo que quiere.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Stark, Matt Murdock/Peter Parker, Stephen Strange/ Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark
Series: i don't like capsicle srry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544707
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. 00

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer AU del MCU, estoy muy emocionada y espero que les guste. No hay final triste, sólo mucho angst, tengan paciencia. Gracias por leer.

Natasha solía comenzar sus mañanas temprano, ya fuese con cafés, desayunos calientes o golpes que le sacaban el aliento. Ese día comenzó con un café y un beso cálido que le supieron a despedida. Steve estaba increíblemente cariñosa esa mañana. La besó con una suavidad extraña y le hizo el amor con más paciencia de la que le había tenido nunca, Natasha se sintió extraña con todas esas atenciones. Cuando bajó a la cocina, se encontró con la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos, Sharon y Victor, quienes la recibieron entre abrazos y sonrisas incómodas. Ella realmente debió haberlo sabido en ese momento, en el momento en que su esposo y Sharon comenzaron a compartir miradas cómplices, en el momento en el que Victor tomó su mano y su calidez le pareció helada, pero no lo hizo y dejó que todo llegara demasiado lejos. 

Luego de desayunar, se duchó y se vistió con un vestido precioso, tan rojo que ocultaría el color de la sangre de ser posible. Se maquilló lo mejor que pudo y utilizó el perfume favorito de su marido, se sentía mas hermosa que nunca y más amada que cualquier otro día. Se sentía como una mujer nueva y más feliz. Bajó las escaleras y las voces bajas y susurradas de sus amigos le helaron la piel, pero era su día y nada iba a arrebatarle la recién descubierta calidez de su marido. Su marido la llevó a ver su obra favorita, fueron a su restaurante favorito e hicieron todas las cosas que ella siempre había querido hacer con Steve, escuchar música, bailar, correr y jugar a las escondidas, todo, lo hicieron todo, con la sombra de la despedida suspendida en la punta de los labios mentirosos de Steve, un beso que le supo a licor y una caricia que le quemó la piel como ácido.  
De vuelta en casa, había velas y rosas, el olor era romántico, pero la atmósfera era la de un funeral, no sabía que sería el suyo. Una cena romántica, más besos y el último encuentro de sus cuerpos acalorados marcó el final de Natasha Stark, la enamorada del arte de vivir, la creadora y visionaria, la mujer con problemas paternales y una dependencia de la que no sabía, la del corazón descubierto y los sentimientos expuestos, la que se enamoró de un hombre igual a su padre. A la que el amor le quitó todo, menos las ganas de vivir y volver a ser feliz.

Steve le besó la coronilla al dejar su cama, con la piel dorada y húmeda por el sudor, con el olor al perfume de Natasha en su piel, con las pupilas dilatadas y una sonrisa que parecía ser amorosa, abandonó la habitación. Natasha se quedó en la cama, esperando por su amado y anhelando más caricias, sintiendo como el sudor se secaba lentamente y la cama perdía la calidez del cuerpo que había yacido junto al suyo. Sonrió como quien está enamorado y esperanzado y cerró los ojos un segundo. 

Sus párpados se despegaron con rapidez ante la caricia de una mano extraña reptando sobre su pecho y su corazón se agitó ante la mirada depredadora de Victor, gritó con fuerzas y se sacudió las cobijas de un brinco intentando poner distancia entre ese hombre y ella.

-¡Víctor! ¿Qué crees que haces?-. Exclamó suavemente. Víctor sonrió y señaló la puerta, donde Steve se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa apacible y un vaso de licor en su mano, a los pocos segundos apareció Sharon con un cuchillo en la mano, era especial, cortaba huesos duros y ella le había ayudado a escogerlo en la tienda departamental. Natasha temió lo peor, pero lo supo, supo que sería su final y que moriría mirando directamente a los ojos de quien más amó en vida. Sus párpados cayeron con suavidad cuando entendió que ese día había sido para Steve como cumplirle un deseo a un paciente de alguna enfermedad terminal. Había sido en definitiva una despedida. El último beso.

Víctor jaló su mano y la arrojó a la cama, donde su cuerpo desprovisto de ropa fue magullado por las manos de quien fue su mejor amigo, por quien habría dado su vida y su fortuna, por su hermano de otra madre. Su piel fue provista de atenciones que jamás quiso y de marcas que no permitiría de ser más fuerte, de no haber estado enamorada, de no haber estado ciega, de no haber tenido corazón.

Cuando Víctor terminó, vinieron los golpes, secos y similares a los que habían iniciado sus mañanas durante sus años de matrimonio, no le supieron distintos, la sangre no cambió de color, el dolor no aumentó ni disminuyó, pero algo era diferente. Tanto Steve como Víctor hicieron de las suyas y cuando la consciencia se le escapaba, sintió que posaban una almohada en su cabeza. Ni siquiera iban a mirarla a los ojos. 

No era justo.

-Detente-. Murmuró Steve.- Podemos arrojarla en algún basurero, está muy débil, no va vivir mucho más. Tal vez la confundan con alguna prostituta sin nombre.

-¿Te da miedo apuñalarla?- Preguntó Sharon.

-No, pero esa cama costó mucho dinero y la sangre es difícil de limpiar.- Su respuesta le dolió más que todos los golpes que había recibido antes. 

-Nada de eso, Steve. Tiene que morir y tiene que hacerlo ahora. Yo la apuñalaré y luego tú y Victor la arrojarán en algún callejón. 

Con el rostro cubierto por una almohada que olía Steve, sintió el primer roce del cuchillo con sus costillas. Esa cosa, estaba en su interior, desgarrando su carne y cortando todo a su paso. Dolió mucho. Ella gritó con todas sus fuerzas, pero a medida que el cuchillo entraba, su espíritu de lucha huía. Tres puñaladas en su abdomen y Sharon dijo que estaba lista para ver al barquero griego.

Manos amables levantaron su cuerpo, la vistieron con ese mismo vestido bonito, le calzaron con sus zapatillas negras y arreglaron su cabello. Quizá sentían culpa, tal vez era lástima, Natasha no quiso saberlo. De camino al lugar que sería su tumba, Natasha pensó en todas esas señales que no vio y se sintió patética, se sintió ridícula y aceptó que su castigo por ser crédula, sería la muerte. No merecía mucho más. Pero quería vivir, lo anhelaba tanto, con tantas ganas. Aun no había visto lo que quería ver, creado lo que su mente inquieta anhelaba crear ni sentido lo que deseaba sentir, iba a morir sin haber vivido la vida que quería, no la vida perfecta, pero la que ella anhelaba.

El auto se detuvo con un chirrido desagradable y escuchó puertas abriéndose y cerrándose, unas manos suaves tomaron su cuerpo y luego fue arrojada con violencia en un basurero. Era su fin. El auto se encendió de nuevo y desapareció, llevándose su nombre, su vida y sus sueños en el maletero manchado con su sangre.

Abrió los ojos cuando las suaves gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre su piel y sonrió suavemente antes de romper en una llanto desconsolado que lastimó sus costillas rotas, tosió con violencia y calló cuando una suave voz sonó al final del callejón donde estaba.

-¿Hola?- Era un chico joven. Natasha tuvo miedo de hablar, pero era mejor eso a morir sola y desangrada en un basurero.

-P-por favor... Por favor...

-Oh por Dios... Debo... Espera un poco, no mueras, espera.

El joven se acercó y la sacó luego la recostó en su regazo mientras llamaba a una ambulancia.

-¿Hola?, sí, mi nombre es Peter Parker y estoy con esta mujer- Sí, sí, pero está muy mal hay mucha sangre... ¿Dónde? ¡Queens!, sí, por favor no tarden-. Manos cálidas acariciaron su cabello mojado-. Ya vienen en camino, por favor no mueras, no puedes morir. Mmmm mi nombre es Peter, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¡Por favor no mueras! ¡Tienes un vestido bonito, el color te queda muy bien! ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Peter? ¡ No es el momento, joder! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tardan tanto? No puedes morir aquí, por favor, aguanta... Por favor...

-...- Natasha cerró sus ojos lentamente con el recuerdo de los ojos castaños e inocentes de ese chico. La voz aterrorizada del joven amenazó con despertarla, pero ella simplemente se dejó ir. Estaba cansada.

Probablemente moriría de todos modos, era tarde.


	2. Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida ha sido injusta con ella por mucho tiempo, tal vez su oportunidad de ser feliz se encuentra con esa pequeña familia de Queens.

Natasha abrió los ojos de manera brusca sólo para tener que cerrarlos de inmediato por el dolor de cabeza. Se percató con sorpresa de que estaba viva, porque podía sentir dolor y sólo el hecho de respirar lastimaba su ser profundamente. Las lágrimas ardieron detrás de sus párpados cerrados y se obligó a abrir sus ojos para dejarlas correr libremente por sus mejillas. El que suponía era su doctor la esperaba con los ojos fijos en su rostro, ojos verdes, fríos y distantes.

-Buenos días, soy el Dr. Stephen Strange. Estoy algo sorprendido, usted ha despertado bastante rápido. - Su voz también sonaba fría y egocéntrica, como la de Víctor. - Vamos con algunas preguntas de rutina. ¿Cuál es su nombre, lo recuerda? No tenemos información sobre usted, más que la que nos fue brindada por la persona que llamó a emergencias.

Natasha dudó por unos segundos. No podía decir su verdadero nombre, ellos la encontrarían y la lastimarían de nuevo. Tragó saliva y tras pensarlo unos segundos más, asintió y sonrió levemente al doctor.

-Anthoinette. Puede llamarme Toni. - Murmuró, tanto el doctor como la enfermera se miraron extrañados.

\- ¿Recuerda su apellido? - Toni negó con la cabeza y se miró las manos apretadas en su regazo. - Bien, ¿Recuerda algo acerca de su vida, como una pareja o familia? - Negó sin levantar la cabeza. El doctor se acercó a su camilla y tras revisar sus signos vitales y las heridas que ya comenzaban a cicatrizar, se retiró de la habitación. Entonces Natasha se percató de que no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido después del incidente, por lo que llamó suavemente a la enfermera que traía su comida en las manos. - Disculpa, ¿Puedes decirme la fecha? No recuerdo muy bien...

-Es tres de febrero. Lunes. - Contestó la mujer de manera plana y tras dejar la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa de la camilla, se retiró sin palabra alguna. Toni lloró en silencio tras notar que había pasado dos meses pudriéndose en ese hospital, que Rogers la había traicionado en vísperas de navidad. Que la habían abandonado como a un perro a orillas de la carretera. 

Tras limpiarse las lágrimas y comer un poco, recordó al joven que la había ayudado en el basurero, creyó pertinente agradecer por lo que decidió preguntar al respecto cuando la enfermera volviera para llevarse la bandeja. Cerró los ojos y se durmió de nuevo.

Cuando despertó era tarde, tal vez las dos, y el doctor se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación, revisando cosas junto a su camilla, Toni se aclaró la garganta y tras recibir una mirada confundida del doctor, sonrió tranquilizadora.

-La persona que me trajo aquí, ¿Dejó alguna forma de contactarlo? De verdad necesito hablar con él...- El doctor asintió y se retiró tras terminar. Toni estaba un poco confundida, porque nadie le había hablado directamente de su estado de salud. Se imaginaba que por lo mal que se había sentido en ese basurero, tendría un estado de salud delicado, al menos deberían dejarle saber eso.

El doctor volvió algunas horas más tarde con un adolescente castaño que sonrió brillantemente tras verla despierta.

\- ¡Señorita, me alegra tanto verla con vida! - Exclamó acercándose a ella. Toni rió en voz baja y palmeó el lado vacío de la camilla para que el muchacho tomara asiento. El doctor se retiró tras dedicarle una mirada a Toni que la confundió un poco. Hablaron durante algunos minutos y luego el ambiente se puso tenso cuando Peter la miró casi con vergüenza.

\- ¿Cómo terminó allí, en ese basurero de Queens? Usted no parece de por aquí, destaca. - Susurró el joven. Toni apretó los labios y tras respirar profundamente miró a Peter y se relamió los labios.

-Estaba casada, Peter. Me llamaba Natasha Rogers y era feliz. Tenía buenos amigos, una buena casa, una buena vida en general. Pero... Mis amigos me traicionaron. El caso es que, tras haber pasado una día alegre y mágico junto a mi marido, llegué a casa y ellos sólo... Se divirtieron conmigo y luego Sharon- El aire se quedó atrapado en su garganta y le causó un dolor profundo y agudo. - Ellos me vistieron con ese vestido y luego me arrojaron allí. Yo- fui abandonada por las personas que amaba y ahora no soy nadie y no tengo nada.

Peter la abrazó mientras lloraba, acariciando su cabello con suavidad y murmurándole promesas de que iba a estar bien. Toni deseó creerlas.  
-Puedes quedarte con nosotros… No hay- no hay forma de que deje que te vayas sola de este hospital. No tienes a nadie y pueden hacerte daño. No me perdonaría si te sucediera algo, sabiendo que pude haberte protegido. - Natasha se encogió entre sus brazos y asintió sin pensarlo. Era descarado de su parte pedir asilo con este adolescente que se veía tan humilde, pero tenía miedo, no quería quedarse sola.

-Gracias, Peter. Eres un ángel.  
-Yo no- sólo hago lo que se tiene que hacer, eres una dama- muy hermosa- y no puedo dejarte sola, quiero decir, no sería apropiado y yo- bueno, mi tía May no me crió para que fuera un patán, ¿Me entiendes?

Natasha se rió de él durante un largo rato. Peter abandonó el hospital tras acabarse el horario de visitas tras prometerle que volvería por ella para llevarla a casa. Casa.

Varios días más tarde, le dieron el alta, y el doctor llegó acompañado de agentes de la policía, con fotografías del estado en el que se encontraba cuando llegó y de cada una de sus heridas. Al ver la mirada confundida y aterrada de Toni, el doctor se aclaró la garganta y le indicó que se sentara.

-Señorita Anthoinette, sé reconocer un caso de violación cuando lo veo y el suyo fue... Terrible, Estos agentes están aquí para tomar su demanda y de ser necesario, ponerla bajo protección del Estado tras denunciar a su maltratador. - El pánico corrió por las venas de Toni, dejándola pasmada durante algunos segundos, antes de hacerla saltar de la camilla y gritar con temor.

\- ¡No puedo! ¡No! - Era un ataque de pánico, tenía tanto miedo, tanto temor y tanta tristeza, no podía, no quería hacerlo. Ella sólo quería huir y alejarse de Rogers y de su antigua vida, no quería nada que la atara a él, a ese momento de su vida donde estuvo a punto de morir por amor. - Por favor... No.

Las tres personas en la habitación la ayudaron a calmarse y luego le ofrecieron un vaso de agua que Natasha rechazó con suavidad. - ¿Puedo saber por qué no desea denunciar el abuso? - Preguntó uno de los policías. Natasha lo miró fijamente. Ya había mentido antes, si quería librarse de tener que demandar a Rogers, tendría que hacerlo de nuevo. Suspiró.

-No recuerdo su rostro, pero lo que me hizo sigue aquí. - Ella levantó su blusa para enfatizar, mostrando las cicatrices del puñal que había atravesado su piel. - Sólo quiero irme, lejos de él o de ellos... No puedo- No quiero hacerlo, por favor... Por favor no me obligue, se lo suplico. 

Los tres hombres se observaron en silencio antes de asentir. El doctor firmó su documento del alta y Natasha abandonó el hospital como Anthoinette, sin apellidos ni historia. Sólo Toni. Sin equipaje.

\- ¡Toni! - Peter sacudía su mano en la distancia. Natasha sonrió antes de correr en su dirección y estrellarse contra él en un abrazo cálido y feliz. 

-Hola, Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capítulo estuvo un poquito corto, debido a que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, pero voy a tratar de actualizar otra vez esta semana. Gracias por la paciencia.


	3. Al son que me canten bailo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni trata de acostumbrarse a la vida con May y Peter, las secuelas de lo que sucedió la agobian por las noches y conoce a alguien interesante.

La vida con May y Peter Parker era divertida por no decir extraña. Ambos eran extremadamente atentos, siempre preguntando por su estado de ánimo y tratando de alegrarla cuando notaban a leguas que Toni estaba en otro plano. May se comportaba con ella como la hermana que nunca tuvo y Peter era algo así como un sobrino muy inteligente y amigable. Y aunque ella lo intentaba, era difícil llevarles el ritmo, porque Toni era una mujer orgullosa y ellos habían visto lo peor de ella, la habían visto derrotada, asustada y herida, con el corazón en un puño se decía todos los días que pronto lo iba olvidar, que las heridas iban a cerrar y los moretones iban a desaparecer, pero era imposible. 

May solía sentarse junto a ella, a cepillar su cabello y le decía siempre lo mismo: "Las cicatrices están ahí, para darte una lección, para enseñarte a ser más fuerte. Si ya has sido presa, entonces vuélvete cazador, Toni. No vivas tu vida aterrorizada de lo que hay afuera." Y ella lo intentaba, pero le dolía en el alma pensar que lo había tenido todo y que ahora no tenía nada.   
El caso es que Toni se enfrascó en ayudar a Peter con sus proyectos de la escuela, el chico era algo así como un genio y ambos trabajaban bien juntos, por lo que era divertido estar encerrada con él en el ático. Solían trabajar durante horas que les resbalaban como agua de las manos, hasta que May se veía obligada a sacarlos a ambos para que comieran y descansaran.

May comenzó a incentivar a Toni a salir de la casa, por lo que comenzó a caminar por el vecindario todas las tardes, cuando no estaba con Peter, estaba afuera observando lo que era Queens y todo lo que tenía para mostrar. En uno de sus paseos, se topó con un edificio que sobresalía de los demás. Era gris y plano, raído y se veía abandonado, pero no lo estaba, cuando leyó el cartel que adornaba la parte superior de la puerta, el estómago le dio un vuelco.

"Centro de ayuda para víctimas de estrés postraumático." 

Con el estómago cerrado en un puño, se acercó a la pequeña recepción, donde una flamante pelirroja la recibió. La mujer la miró de pies a cabeza y luego le sonrió de manera críptica. 

-Hola, ¿Necesitas que te asesore en algo?

-Yo... 

-Mmm... Si quieres, puedes entrar y participar de una de las charlas, si te gusta lo que hacen allí y sientes que te ayuda, puedes volver. Tenemos reuniones todos los días a la misma hora. ¿Te interesa?- Toni asintió y la pelirroja la guió a una habitación grande, un salón, con muchas sillas. Todos los que estaban allí lucían como ella cuando estaba recién salida del hospital. Sin esperanza. Se reflejó perfectamente en ellos y eso la llenó de temor.

La chica le indicó que tomara asiento y luego de haberse acomodado, ella se fue y Toni se quedó sentada allí, nerviosa. Las manos le temblaban. Casi a los diez minutos de estar allí en silencio, la orientadora les pidió a todos que comenzaran a hablar de su semana y fue tranquilizador ver que nadie estaba hablando de los motivos por los cuáles estaban allí. 

Cuando fue el turno de Toni, ella se quedó de piedra. Realmente no sabía qué decir, llevaba una semana fuera del hospital y sus días habían sido... movidos.

-Yo... Hace una semana que salí del hospital y no lo sé. Mis días han estado bien. Ayudo a May a preparar la comida, ayudo a Peter con su tarea y luego salgo a pasear. May dice que es malo quedarme todo el día en casa lamentándome... En las noches duermo poco, tengo muchas pesadillas.

-¿Qué sucede en esas pesadillas? ¿Te sientes incómoda hablando al respecto?- Preguntó la orientadora. Toni permaneció en silencio durante un par de segundos.

-Yo... Mi marido- Steve... mmm- Lo siento, no puedo.- Murmuró. Todos la miraron con lástima y eso la hizo sentirse peor. Se aclaró la garganta y dejó que su cabello frondoso le cubriera el rostro.- Lo lamento, es demasiado reciente y no me siento hablando al respecto.

-No te preocupes, esperamos que te sientas más cómoda a medida que avancen las reuniones. Todos aquí hemos tenido nuestro pedacito de infierno, pero no es bueno dejarlo todo adentro, ¿Okay? ¿Qué tal si respiras y escuchas cómo estuvo la semana de los demás? ¿Te parece bien?- Toni asintió y permaneció en silencio por el resto de la sesión. 

La reunión terminó poco después, la orientadora los felicitó y habló de los avances que habían tenido durante un rato y luego se despidió, Toni consideró volver al día siguiente. Una vez afuera, se topó con la flamante pelirroja, quien le sonrió don dulzura y se acercó.

-¿Qué tal estuvo, linda?

-Muy bien... No pude hablar mucho, pero me siento un poco mejor.- Se sentía bien saber que era la única.

-Ok, entonces espero verte pronto por aquí. Me llamo Virginia, pero puedes llamarme Pepper.- Toni sonrió ante la extraña mujer y le extendió la mano para que la tomara. 

-Es un placer, Pepper. Soy Toni.

-Entonces... Te veré pronto.

Toni volvió a casa, donde estaba Peter ansioso por mostrarle los avances de su proyecto y May con horrible pastel de carne, ambos esperándola para cenar juntos en el cálido y pequeño apartamento en Queens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni vuelve al centro de víctimas y comparte un poco de su historia. Pepper le cuenta un poco de su vida mientras toman café y Toni hace todo lo posible por ser más abierta con May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si hay alguien allá afuera que aún lee esto, pues... Sí, la universidad me succionó la vida. Trataré de que no vuelva a suceder. Lo siento.

La mañana de Toni comenzó lenta, muy normal. Despertó, se lavó los dientes, desayunó con Peter y May, acompañó al adolescente a la escuela y luego curioseó todo el camino de regreso a casa. Comió un sándwich donde el señor Delmar y luego se sentó en un parque hasta que llegó la hora de las reuniones diarias en el Centro. Caminó pesadamente y llena de nervios, nervios que aumentaron cuando se sentó en las incómodas sillas grises. La terapeuta comenzó a hablarles del día anterior y el comienzo de su día, las cosas que comió, sobre su mascota y elementos muy básicos de su vida diaria. Algunas personas se animaron a comentar de sus vidas y Toni sintió valentía que no había sentido en semanas, así que levantó la mano para compartir un poco de su experiencia. La terapeuta la miró con orgullo y le sonrió dulcemente antes de darle la palabra. De repente todos se quedaron en silencio mientras la observaban con atención, seguramente sintiendo curiosidad.

-Estuve casada hasta hace al menos tres meses.- Miró su regazo mientras mascullaba las palabras.- Yo lo quería mucho. Su nombre es Steve. También solía tener mejores amigos, Sharon y Victor, éramos amigos de toda la vida, conocí a Sharon en la escuela secundaria y a Victor en la universidad. Esos son... Muchos años.- Rió incómodamente.- …. La última vez que los vi a los tres, me hicieron mucho daño. Tanto daño... Yo tenía mucho miedo y todo lo que me hicieron dolió, no pensé que fuera a sobrevivir, pero Peter me encontró, y May me recibió en su familia.

-¿Quieres hablar de ellos?- Preguntó la terapeuta. Natasha asintió. 

-Peter tiene 15 años. Es un buen chico, es inteligente y es muy amable. Habla a una milla por minuto y suele distraerse porque su cabeza está en todas partes menos donde debe estar.- Rió. Las personas a su alrededor sonrieron con ternura.- Es casi como un cachorrito. Y luego está May, ella es su tía y hace un pastel de carne terrible. Son buenas personas. Gracias a ellos sigo con vida y gracias a May estoy aquí. Esa noche sentí que todo había terminado, pero con ellos tal vez tenga una nueva oportunidad. Tal vez pueda volver a empezar y ser feliz.

Todos aplaudieron haciéndola sentir avergonzada. 

-Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Toni. Has compartido mucho de ti con nosotros y estamos muy agradecidos por ello.- Dijo la terapeuta. Toni sintió un soplo de aire fresco y casi como si el peso de lo que había sufrido se fuera volando por la ventana.- Hablar te ayuda a mejorar, nos ayuda a dejar ir las penas y el odio. Esas cosas nos impiden avanzar, así que mientras más compartas y dejes ir, más pronto vas a poder recuperarte. El camino va a ser largo y tedioso, pero va a valer la pena, porque el dolor siempre deja una lección y lo que no te mata, te hace más fuerte.

La reunión siguió suavemente y la noche llegó de manera paulatina. Toni no se había sentido tan bien en semanas, tan liviana. Sonrió bobamente antes de chocar con el pecho de Pepper. La pelirroja le sonrió y la invitó a seguirla a la oficina trasera. Una vez allí, le ofreció café y ambas se sentaron en silencio durante algunos minutos.

-¿Cómo ha sido para ti?- Preguntó la pelirroja. Toni la observó unos segundos en silencio antes de hablar.

-Mucho mejor. No creo que vaya a mejorar de inmediato, va a tomar tiempo, pero quiero intentarlo. Quiero hablar.

-Yo estuve en esas sillas hace algunos años. Mi trauma me impide en ocasiones interactuar con hombres o con muchas personas al mismo tiempo. No es una buena historia, pero voy a decírtela de todos modos, ¿Quieres escucharla?- Toni asintió.- Bien. Todo empieza cuando Virginia Potts deja su pequeña comunidad pueblerina para vivir en la ciudad. Compartía piso con una compañera de la universidad y era divertido. Conocer la ciudad fue impresionante y fue como un choque ver a tantas personas juntas, la comida y las edificaciones, todo era mágico. El dinero no era mucho, pero era suficiente, me divertía con mi compañera y éramos muy buenas amigas. Vivimos juntas por cuatro años. Era el último año de mi carrera y estaba en las últimas semanas del último semestre. Ella desapareció. Simplemente dejó de ir a casa, dejó de responder mis mensajes y se desvaneció. Estaba muy preocupada, pero pensé que tal vez habría salido de emergencia a visitar a su familia, pero bueno, no fue así. Un par de semanas más tarde, llegué a casa de la universidad, y encontré un grupo de hombre esperando en el pasillo frente a mi puerta. Pregunté si necesitaban algo y ellos me dijeron que buscaban a Mia, les dije que hacía semanas que no volvía a casa y entonces comenzaron a maldecir y a perjurar. Yo- me quedé paralizada y entonces uno dijo que tal vez yo debía pagar su deuda. Les pregunté qué sucedía y entonces se sentaron a explicarme que Mia, no, Mikaela había pedido diez mil dólares prestados de ellos y había desaparecido diciendo que su roomie iba a saldar la deuda. Dejó una descripción precisa de mí y mi nombre completo, ellos tenía copias de mis documentos, mi identificación, mi permiso de conducir mi ID de la universidad, todo. Ellas les dejó todo sobre mí e incluso falsificó mi firma en un contrato. La policía no iba a ayudarme porque ella lo hizo parecer como un acuerdo que yo acepté. Para no alargar la historia, me obligaron a dormir con sus jefes. Había cinco de ellos. Dos mil dólares por cada uno. Cuando me lo explicaron, pensé que tal vez habría fechas o me dirían qué días dormiría con cada uno, yo sólo quería sacarlos de encima, así que no cuestioné mucho. Pero... No fue así. Hicieron una orgía y me lastimaron por horas. Fue horrible, porque tomaban turnos y descansaban, yo no podía descansar porque apenas terminaba uno, seguía el otro. Cumplieron su promesa, me dejaron ducharme, descansar, beber agua y entonces corrí a mi casa, lloré y luego fui a clases como si no hubiera sucedido nada. 

Toni la observó en silencio, sintiendo una bola en la garganta.

-No fue una buena manera de lidiar con ello. Me gradué, conseguí trabajo y luego una noche un par de años después, salí a beber con mis compañeros. Fuimos al karaoke y entonces las chicas en la habitación decidieron ir al baño y yo quedé con cuatro de mis compañeros. Nos reímos un rato, pero luego uno de ellos estiró su mano y tocó mi hombro. Sólo fue un toque sin intención, él puso su mano y la quitó y luego me preguntó si me sentía bien, porque había estado espaciada por un rato. Los otros miraron con interés y yo perdí los estribos, comencé a llorar y a suplicar por piedad y terminé teniendo una crisis nerviosa. Estuve un par de días en el hospital y cuando salí me disculpé con mi compañero. Bucky fue muy comprensivo, él es un veterano de guerra y sabe del estrés postraumático. Habló conmigo, me aconsejó y luego me trajo aquí. Vine todos los días durante un año. No dije nada, y luego un día un chico... Toni, un niño de catorce años entró, se sentó y nos comentó sobre su trauma y las cosas horribles que su papá hizo con él y con su hermana, ella se suicidó y él quedó bajo el cargo de sus tíos. Dijo que se sentía mejor, pero que quería compartirlo con desconocidos porque iba a poder soportar el dolor en el rostro de sus tíos, si él llegara a contarles lo que había sufrido con su padre. Eso me dio valentía, levanté la mano y hablé. Toni, hablé por horas y lloré, pero me sentí mejor. Y pude lidiar con las grandes multitudes. o tenía ataques de pánico o de ansiedad, pero me ponía fría y rígida frente a las multitudes o frente a los hombres. Hubo una época en la que sólo le hablaba a Bucky.- Se rió.- El pobre sufrió mucho conmigo y se lo agradezco. Se merece el cielo por haberme ayudado. Al final decidí dejar mi trabajo, comencé a ver a un psiquiatra y pedí el puesto de recepcionista aquí. Y ya estoy mucho mejor. Han sido siete años desde entonces, tengo casi treinta, me tomó mucho, pero lo estoy logrando, Toni, un paso a la vez.

-Gracias, Pepper. Eres un ángel.- La pelirroja se rió. 

De camino a casa, Toni se permitió cantar mientras corría por las calles oscuras de Queens. Llegó sana y salva, donde Peter la esperaba para mostrarle su proyecto de ciencias.


End file.
